Thunderstorms
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Weiss is terrified of thunderstorms, and Ruby can't wait for the huge one set to hit that night. White rose one-shot. Just some fluff. Reviews are loved. Read A/N please. CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, back again with this. Thanks for the love on my last story :D. I'm not very good at writing weather/scenery, so this was a learning experience for me. I also got a ton of help on it from my fanfiction buddy, MumboJumbo, and some tips from a tumblr senpai of mine. Any feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated. Well, enjoy some white rose fluff.

Also, if you guys like this story I might do a second chapter with Yang comforting Blake, who is also freaked out during the storm. Leave me a review telling me if you want a second bumblebee chapter.

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

"Hey Weiss, are you excited? This is so cool, I can't wait!" Ruby said, babbling about as Weiss tried to focus on her homework. "Can we stay up? Pretty please? It's gonna be so amazing Weiss!" The scythe-wielder was dashing around the room, covering the floor in a layer of rose petals as she went. Weiss tightened her grip on her pencil, taking a deep breath so as not to snap at her girlfriend.

"Remind me what is so spectacular about tonight?" Weiss asked calmly, keeping her eyes on her homework.

"The giant thunderstorm, silly!" Ruby beamed, waving her arms around a bit for added effect. Weiss froze and her eyes widened. Ruby didn't notice the change in her partner's stance, instead choosing to bounce around their room again. Weiss felt her throat tighten; she was terrified of thunderstorms.

For as long as she could remember, whenever a thunderstorm would tear it's way through the sky, she would cower under her covers in fear. The flashes of lightning blinding her, the loud cracks of thunder deafening her, the powerful wind threatening to tear the very building from it's foundation. No, she was not a fan of thunderstorms like her partner. Luckily for her, there hadn't been a thunderstorm at Beacon during her stay thus far. Swallowing the lump in her throat she shook her head slightly and focused on her work again.

"Do what you wish, but I intend to get some sleep tonight." Weiss said, trying to sound impassive. Ruby pouted at her girlfriend, walking over to Weiss. "You're not gonna stay up and watch with me?" She asked, kneeling next to the heiress and giving her puppydog eyes.

"No, we have classes tomorrow." She said, keeping her eyes on her work so she wouldn't break under Ruby's gaze.

"You're no fun…" Ruby huffed, walking over to the window. "At least look at that!" Ruby said excitedly, pointing to the sky. Weiss decided to humor Ruby and glanced up to see a black and purple sky, the clouds stretching as far as she could see. It was raining in the distance, a strong wind swaying the trees in the forest surrounding Beacon. She tensed up at the sight, her posture once again going unnoticed by her partner.

She estimated she had about half an hour before the storm was upon them, and quickly shut her books. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep." She said, standing up and grabbing her night clothes from the dresser.

"Weiss? It's not even 9…" Ruby said, confused. The heiress ignored her and went to the bathroom to change. Ruby let her shoulders slump, no one would watch the thunderstorm with her. Yang and Blake had headed off to who knows where, leaving the red and white pair to themselves in the dorm. Looking out the window again, she squealed with excitement as she saw lightning in the distance.

As soon as Weiss exited the bathroom she went straight for the bed she and Ruby shared, burying herself in the covers. Ruby found it odd but brushed it off as Weiss studying too hard again. Pulling up a chair, she opened the curtains all the way and sat back, waiting for the show to begin.

It started off slowly.

A gentle breeze started up, rustling the leaves outside and warning anyone outside to retreat to safety inside the building. The trees swayed softly, lulling Ruby into a calm demeanor. A low whistling followed the wind, a gentle lullaby, a false warning of what would come. Weiss could barely hear it from beneath her fortress of blankets, but she heard it nonetheless. A shiver ran down her spine in worried anticipation, knowing what was soon to follow.

The soft pitter patter of rain against the window began, streaks running down the glass. The wind wasn't strong enough to control it yet, allowing it to add to the calm atmosphere. Ruby leaned back in her chair, waiting for the real fun. Weiss burrowed deeper into the blankets, trying to fall asleep before the thunder started.

After a little bit the wind began to pick up, crashing the rain against the window. The storm grew dangerously close, and they were minutes away from being in the center of it. The trees were shoved this way and that, branches bending and threatening to snap. It began pouring, and mixed with the rain Weiss began to worry the windows would be smashed.

When the first streak of lightning appeared, Weiss heard Ruby's small gasp of astonishment and covered her ears, waiting for the thunder. The loud boom resonated throughout the sky, strong but small compared to what was to come. Ruby couldn't stop the smile that spread across her features, her hands clenched into fists and bumping lightly against each other.

When the real storm was finally at Beacon, Weiss could see see the flash even through the blankets. The crack of thunder followed not a second after, signalling that they were in the middle of the storm now. By now Ruby was out of the seat, face pressed against the window to feel the rain beat against it as the wind howled and beat against the building.

When a particularly large crack of thunder drew a small yelp from the heiress, Ruby tore herself from the window and walked over to the bed. "Weiss?" Ruby asked gently, putting a hand on the blankets. "W-what is it? I'm trying to sleep." the heiress said, cursing the stutter in her voice and pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"Are you ok?" Ruby questioned, worried for her partner.

"I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be? Eep!" She said, yelping at another boom of thunder. Ruby's eyes softened at the sight, understanding the problem. "If you were scared of thunderstorms, why didn't you just say so?" Ruby asked quietly, climbing in to the bed beside her girlfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just startled…" Weiss argued weakly, refusing to look at Ruby. But with a particularly strong gust of wind and more lightning, She jumped slightly and cuddled close to Ruby, seeking comfort.

Ruby easily wrapped the heiress in her arms, whispering words of comfort in her ear. "Don't worry Weiss, I'm right here. It's just a little thunder," She said, trying to calm the shaking girl in her arms. But when Weiss continued to whimper with each loud sound and flash of lightning, she brought her partner's lips to her own in an attempt to calm her down.

Weiss quickly returned the kiss, wanting to get lost in the feeling while she could. When Weiss jumped at another rumble of thunder Ruby rolled on top of Weiss, pressing as close to her as she could. "You're safe, Weiss, I'm right here." She murmured into the trembling girl's ear, pressing a light kiss to it before nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, holding her close.

"You dolt…" Weiss said affectionately, pressing a kiss to the side of Ruby's head.

They stayed in the embrace until Weiss stopped shaking. The storm still raged on but Weiss had found comfort in her partner and finally was able to fall asleep. Ruby rolled them over gently, bringing Weiss to lay atop her. She kept her arms securely around the heiress and combed her fingers through the alabaster tresses.

The storm continued to rage outside but Ruby was content to listen to it with her partner in her arms. She chuckled lightly to herself, finding it slightly amusing that the fearless Weiss Schnee hated thunderstorms. It was rare that Weiss allowed this much physical contact, even in the privacy of their dorm, so Ruby made sure to always savor every moment she could.

Closing her eyes, Ruby yawned and wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Weiss. She let the sounds of the storm drown everything else out, pressing a kiss to the top of her partner's head and sighed contentedly. She may be a dolt, but she was Weiss's dolt, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

So you guys really liked Thunderstorms and I got a few people asking for the second chapter, so here it is. Pretty much pure bumblebee fluff here. Yang might seem a bit ooc compared to how she's portrayed in most ff, but I think that this is what she's like if you consider the show as much as you consider the Yellow Trailer. So yeah, I got a ton of help from Mumbo Jumbo, as usual. Thanks man, you're awesome! As always, reviews are loved, they're what make me continue writing. Enjoy.

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

Yang paced through the halls, searching for her partner who had suddenly disappeared, deciding she needed 'to be alone with her book for a bit'. She had closed the door behind her before Yang even had a chance to open her mouth. This didn't make the brawler happy, not one bit. She didn't appreciate it when her girlfriend blatantly lied to her.

She knew Blake was lying, she could usually tell. If the fact that the faunus left without a book in her arms wasn't enough of a red flag, Blake never read alone. Ever. After much persuasion and pouting, Yang finally convinced Blake to sit in Yang's lap when she read. Blake was expecting the blonde to talk nonstop, making it impossible for her to read. So when Yang had simply wrapped her arms around her partner and gently released her aura, warming the girl, she decided she'd never read alone again.

So when Yang charged out the door after her girlfriend, leaving a very confused Weiss and Ruby behind in the room, she decided that this would be an excellent time to exercise her right to be an overprotective girlfriend. Though, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure where her partner had run off to.

The library was closed. Yang was proud to be aware of that, had she not known Blake she wouldn't have even been aware that Beacon had a library at all. There was a storm outside, and Yang knew the faunus wouldn't dare venture outside towards the harsh weather. It was getting late too, none of the classrooms were open, outside was just stupid. "Come on, kitty cat, where'd you go?" Yang called out, knowing that if Blake heard it she'd immediately appear to tell Yang to cut it out with the pet name.

Giving a huff, she continued to roam the halls, wracking her brain for where her partner could be. A sudden flash of lightning and loud peal of thunder caused her to snap her head to the window, watching as the storm moved right on top of them. She didn't want Blake alone during the storm, but where else would she have gone. As she walked a couple more feet she froze and turned around, charging towards the commons area. So stupid, why hadn't she considered that before? Maybe cause no one used the pointless room…

Turning a corner, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Taking care to be quiet, something the brawler wasn't particularly skilled at, she opened the door, swearing as it creaked, and peered around. At first she saw nothing that stood out in particular, and was about to leave before she saw a twitch come from the top of the couch.

Slowly entering the room, Yang closed the door carefully behind her before quietly approaching the couch that sat in the middle of the room. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, allowing Yang to see her partner's form curled up on the couch. With the following peal of thunder Blake shuddered, curling further into herself.

With the sight, Yang realized why Blake had run off. It was well known now that her partner was a faunus, despite still wearing a bow, saying that just because she was didn't mean she wanted to 'broadcast it'. With the faunus nature came heightened senses, particularly her hearing. The thunder was roaring and lightning blinding, her partner was probably having something close to a panic attack.

Yang quietly approached the faunus, moving around the couch and looking at the girl curled up on the couch. "Blake?" Yang asked carefully, not wanting to scare her partner even more. The girl flinched at the sound at first, slowly turning her head to look at Yang. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, puffy from tears that Yang had already missed. Even concealed beneath the bow, Yang could tell her ears flattened against her head.

Blake was the quiet, reserved one of the group. She didn't show much emotion aside from some affection to Yang and worry when someone was in danger. She prefered it that way, feeling uneasy with the thought that someone knew what she was thinking by reading her emotions. So for Yang to be seeing her this vulnerable, Blake had to ignore her instincts that were screaming for her to run.

Slowly, Yang sat down next to her partner, opening her arms, an invitation Blake could accept or reject.

Without a second thought the shaking girl pounced in to her girlfriend's arms, nuzzling into the crook of Yang's neck. Yang wrapped Blake up in one of her famous bear hugs, crushing the trembling girl to her. "Don't worry, it's just a thunderstorm. Nothing to worry about." Yang said, trying to calm her partner down. But with the next flash of lightning and clap of thunder, she realized that there was no point trying to convince Blake to not worry about the storm.

Blake knew she meant well, but the storm was too much. There was too much noise for her sensitive hearing, too much light to shed away from, too many of her senses were overloading for her to be rational. It was one of the few things she hated about being a faunus.

The brawler gently rocked Blake back and forth in her arms, letting her aura pulse out in waves. The sudden warmth felt wonderful for Blake, causing a familiar rumble in her chest to start as she nuzzled closer to her partner, burying her face in the golden mane. Yang let out a low chuckle, pulling Blake closer. "Don't worry kitty cat, I'm right here." She said, her voice calming the girl.

The storm raged on outside, wind whipping the trees this way and that. Rain came down in torrents, adding to the already roaring noise level. With each streak of lightning the faunus curled closer to the brawler, enjoying the feeling of being pulled closer as calloused hands gently rubbed circles on her back. Yang continued to murmur in to Blake's ear, words of comfort that made the faunus feel more loved than she had in years.

When Yang felt they were in the middle of the storm, she slowly undid the bow on Blake's head, leaving plenty of time to be stopped if she wanted to. She began to gently scratch her cat ears, earning an audible purr from the girl in her arms. Smiling gently, she pressed a kiss in between the feline ears before continuing to scratch and massage them.

They stayed like that, locked in the comforting embraces, till Yang felt Blake fall asleep. She smiled at the sight, glad her partner had finally calmed down. She stopped scratching the now droopy ears, carefully leaning back against the couch to let Blake lay on her. She continued to let out her aura, taking care to not accidentally burn the girl in her arms.

The storm continued on outside, but Yang was oblivious to the rest of the world. Squeezing her girlfriend a bit tighter, she followed her to sleep.

Giving a yawn, Yang stretched her arms out, confused when her fist hit a couch cushion. Blinking her eyes open she smiled when her vision was filled with black tresses. Recalling the previous night, she wrapped her arms back around her partner and squeezed her gently. "Time to get up, kitty cat." She called softly, wanting to stay asleep for a bit longer but the sun threatened to hit her face, and that would allow no more sleep.

Giving a small mewl, Blake kept her eyes closed and nuzzled closer to Yang. Yang smiled at the sight, almost giving in. "Come on, kitty. I'm not gonna lay here with the sun melting my eyes." She said, gently shaking Blake. At this the faunus grumbled. Giving a devious smirk, Yang tipped Blake's chin up, kissing her lightly. It was brief, enough so that Yang knew it would leave her partner wanting more.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Blake said, the annoyance in her voice light. She leaned up for a second kiss, enjoying the way Yang crushed her in a bear hug. "Come on, Ruby and Weiss are probably wondering where we are," Blake said, slightly out of breath when she pulled away. Yang agreed and they got up, looking around to see if they were still alone.

When the pair had reached the room, they found the others still cuddling in bed. When the whole team was in the room they got up and went about their business. Yang was behind in some homework, generously reminded of it by her partner. Ruby was carefully cleaning Crescent Rose, like she did every day like clockwork. Weiss, having already finished her homework, watched as Ruby carefully cleaned her weapon, rambling on about it as if it were her own child. Blake smiled at their young leader and helped Yang.

Though as they went about their business both Blake and Weiss were trying to figure out how to properly thank their partners. Weiss wanted to retain her stubborn pride while Blake simply wasn't the best at expressing her emotions. Multiple times had they both attempted to start a thank you, only to open their mouths and immediately shut them.

Eventually, the duo was fed up and just shouted out an awkward thank you. "Thanks for comforting me last night!" Everyone stared at each other, Weiss and Blake gaping at each other in confusion. They both turned scarlet and rushed out the door, leaving the sisters wide-eyed and confused.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Ruby responded, still staring at the door.

"So, did you get any last night?"

"Yang!"


End file.
